


Test Run

by naega_star



Series: xiuhan week 2017 [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SMTown
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, M/M, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: Minseok and Lu Han babysit Yerim and it's mostly okay.





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an excuse for me to write kidfic. I love kidfic. Yeri is absolutely based on my little sister at that age.
> 
> Also, "samchon" is uncle in Korean. Romanization chosen by what was most popular on google.
> 
> For xiuhan week day 5 - children.

All Lu Han feels as Minseok’s brother and his wife drive away, leaving the two of them standing in their driveway, a tiny child crying into Minseok’s chest, is _dread_.

When Changmin had first called two weeks ago, asking Minseok if he and Lu Han would watch Yerim for a weekend, Lu Han had only been mildly worried. He hadn’t seen her in a couple years, but he remembered two year old baby Yerim had been the opposite of all the “terrible 2” stereotypes when they’d driven up to Changmin and Joohyun’s place for Chuseok a couple years ago. So when Minseok came to him with Changmin’s request, a pleading “it’s for their wedding anniversary…” Lu Han had quickly agreed. 

Now, however, as Yerim clings to Minseok for dear life, crying out residual post-nap sleepiness and feelings of abandonment, Lu Han thinks they may have made a mistake. 

Minseok pats her back, whispering “it’s ok, it’s ok, mama and papa will be back soon” until sobs turn into tiny hiccups and she’s peeling herself from Minseok’s chest, rubbing at irritated eyes with her small fists. After a few beats of silence, Minseok and Lu Han both staring to make sure she doesn’t start crying again, Yerim looks around before blurting out, “I’m hungry.”

The last thing Lu Han wants is for her to start crying again, so he tells Minseok “I’ve got it!” and runs to the kitchen, puts together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, thankful that they’d had the forethought to ask Changmin and Joohyun about what Yerim likes to eat. 

Yerim starts wiggling in Minseok’s arms, ready to get down when Lu Han appears from the kitchen with the sandwich, crusts cut off and cut into four neat triangles, and a fruit cup. She giggles excitedly when they let her sit on the floor in front of the TV, food set in front of her on a lap tray. 

They start up her Princess Sofia DVD and take the chance to heat up some leftovers to eat while she’s distracted. Two music filled episodes later, Yerim singing along to every song as more and more peanut butter gets stuck to the roof of her mouth, she pushes the tray forward to free her legs and stands up with a proud “I finished!” 

She turns around then, staring at the two of them on the couch with a curious expression as though she’s trying to figure them out now that she isn’t tired, or sad, or hungry. Minseok watches as she looks at him, blinking slowly as she extends an arm and points. “Minseok samchon.” 

Minseok exchanges glances with Lu Han before turning back to Yerim to nod in affirmative. She turns to Lu Han then, points to him. “...Minseok samchon boyfriend.” Minseok can’t help but let out a snicker as Lu Han tries not to look sad that she didn’t call him by name. 

“I’m Lu Han. Han samchon, Uncle Han,” he says, patiently sounding out each syllable. Yerim doesn’t seem terribly interested as she walks up to the couch, grabbing onto a hand each and trying to pull them off the couch. 

“Play with me! Samchon, Unchan, let’s play!!!!” she yells, pulling as hard as she can, pouting when her efforts do nothing to move them. 

“Did she just call me….Unchan?” Lu Han whispers to Minseok. Minseok just shrugs in response, standing up and letting Yerim take hold of his hand again. 

“Seems like it, at least your name’s kind of in there?” he whispers back before turning to Yerim. “Alright, I’m up princess. What’re we playing?”

Rather than answer, Yerim looks pointedly at Lu Han, holding out her free hand. He gets up, grabbing her hand as well, and finds himself melting at the blinding smile she gives him.

***

A couple hours later Minseok has patches of curled hair courtesy of doll rollers being carefully (by 4-year-old standards) placed in his hair. The curls are complemented by smears of sparkly lip gloss on his mouth, eyelids, and cheeks.

Lu Han hadn’t escaped either, bright red smeared messily around his lips and gold shimmer on his eyes. When Yerim had pulled out the doll beauty kit, smiling at them, eyes full of excitement they’d expected the worse. It was impossible to stop her though, not when she’d sternly told her “clients” to “ _stay still or you’ll mess it up_ ” as tiny fingers scooped up makeup and dabbed it (none-too-gently) onto their skin, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Minseok looks over at Lu Han, who is trying to smile as naturally as possible as Yerim uses his phone to take photos of her handiwork, having already taken some shots of him. He does his best to hold back laughter, but can’t contain himself when Yerim goes “Unchan, Unchan do like this!” and makes an exaggerated kissy face. Lu Han’s attempt at following her instructions has Minseok curled over, laughing so hard he’s almost crying.

He doesn’t realize he’s gathered an audience until Yerim is hitting his arm until he looks up to see her frowning at him. “Samchon! Don’t _laugh_ ,” she scolds.

“I’m sorry,” he says, making his expression as solemn and apologetic as possible until Yerim seems appeased. While she’s distracted he scoops her up, “let’s get cleaned up!”

She fusses, trying to escape from Minseok’s arms until Lu Han comes up behind them, adds in a singsong voice, “if we get clean, we can go to the park~” Yerim’s glad to cooperate then, humming some sort of cleanup song as Minseok helps her foam up soap on her hands, lets her pat his and Lu Han’s faces dry after they’re done washing off the makeup.

***

An afternoon running around the park until it starts to get dark out helps everyone work up an appetite. Minseok and Lu Han order cheese pizza, applauding when Yerim manages to stretch the cheese out in long strings as she takes a bite. After dinner is bath time, Yerim insisting that they both help her.

It’s not long after they have her all dried off and in her Hello Kitty pajamas that she’s curled up in the middle of their bed, fast asleep. They take turns watching over her, showering and getting ready for bed themselves.

As they slip under the covers on either side of Yerim, Lu Han whispers, “I can’t believe we’re going to bed before ten.”

“I can’t believe we didn’t pass out earlier running around behind the little one,” Minseok whispers back, the end of his sentence slightly garbled by a sudden yawn. “Let’s just...sleep,” he murmurs, checking that Yerim’s snugly tucked into the blankets before closing his eyes, the last sound he hears Lu Han humming in agreement.

***

Sunday morning brings waffles, cut up into bite sized pieces and drenched in maple syrup as Minseok stealthily packs up Yerim’s belongings. It’s right after they brush her teeth, musical Pororo toothbrush keeping time, and get her in new clothes that the doorbell rings.

Minseok and Lu Han can’t help but feel a little sad when Yerim runs into Joohyun and Changmin’s arms, giggling as they pepper her face with kisses and blow raspberries onto her cheeks. 

“Hope she didn’t give you guys too much trouble,” Changmin says as he picks Yerim up. 

“Not at all. The princess is welcome back any time,” Minseok says, looking back at Lu Han, worried he’s overstepped for a moment and sighing in relief when he seconds Minseok’s statement.

“We had fun,” Lu Han adds, handing over her little rolling suitcase and backpack to Joohyun. It’s then that Yerim realizes she has to leave, twists away from Changmin, reaching her arms out to Minseok. 

Transferred into her uncle’s arms Yerim plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek with a wobbly “bye bye samchon” before reaching out to Lu Han. He gets a kiss too, and a “bye bye Unchan” before she lets herself be given back to Changmin, wrapping her arms around his neck and whimpering into his chest a little.

“Looks like that return visit will be sooner rather than later,” Joohyun says as they wave goodbye and walk out to their car. 

Minseok and Lu Han watch until they’re all packed up and driving away, too far down the street to be seen from their door anymore. Their apartment seems too quiet after a full day of child laughter and squeals, suddenly feels like too much space for just the two of them.

The silence extends for a while until Minseok feels Lu Han take his hand, lacing their fingers together. He looks up, one eyebrow raised in question until he registers the unabashed _softness_ in Lu Han’s expression.

Lu Han clears his throat, takes a deep breath before speaking. 

“So...how do you feel about kids?”

**Author's Note:**

> btw Lu Han's nickname is pronounced "Unc" as in "uncle" + Han, Yeri has no time for that second syllable in uncle
> 
>  
> 
> kudos/comments if you liked it are much appreciated n.n


End file.
